Sofia the First
Princess Sofia the First is the main protagonist of the Disney television special Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess, also the pilot film for a TV series in January 2013. She is voiced by Ariel Winter. Early Life Sofia was born in Enchancia to Birk Balthazar of Freezenberg and Miranda of Galdiz. At some point Birk was no longer with Sofia and Miranda, and the latter two were left running a shoe maker/selling shop in the village of Dunwiddie. Appearances Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Originally a village girl, she became a princess when her mother Queen Miranda married King Roland II. She was crowned princess and met her step-siblings, Princess Amber and Prince James. Amber immediately grew jealous of Sofia. Roland gave her the Amulet of Avalor. Unknown to Sofia, the royal sorcerer Cedric secretly wanted the amulet so he could take over as ruler of Enchancia. Sofia's first day at Royal Prep started out well until James, manipulated by Amber, convinced Sofia to ride on the magic swing, which flung her into a fountain. As she dried herself off, she found out she could talk to animals using the amulet. The animals, led by Clover, helped Sofia because they wanted her to give them food. She was taught at school by the fairies Flora, Fauna & Merryweather, and later invited by James to go to dancing lessons. Unfortunately, Amber tricked her into wearing magic shoes that caused Sofia to fall. After the incident, Sofia refused to speak to her. Sofia sought help from Cedric, and he gave her a written down spell that would apparently make her a great dancer for the royal ball. In reality, it would make everyone in the ball fall asleep, and Cedric planned to blackmail Sofia into giving her the amulet afterwards. Amber couldn't attend the ball after she was berated by James and got her gown ripped, so she lay in bed, depressed and crying. During the ball, Sofia put everyone to sleep with the spell, including Cedric. Using the amulet, Sofia called Princess Cinderella, who told her she could use the amulet to call the princesses of the past. She convinced her to give Amber a second chance and disappeared. Sofia told Amber what she did, and the two reconciled. The two tried to sneak into Cedric's room to find a counter spell book, but Cedric's raven Wormwood shut the door on them. Sofia called Clover and the other animals so they could fend off the raven. During the fight between Wormwood and the forest animals, Sofia dropped the spell book. Wormwood, using the distraction, flew towards Sofia, but was attacked by Amber, who knocked him into a bird cage. Since Sofia could understand animals, she heard Wormwood say that the counter spell was hidden behind the painting, and she took it and also fixed Amber's gown. In return, Amber taught Sofia how to dance. After using the spell to awaken everyone, the ball continued, and Sofia named herself Sofia I after finding out Roland's full name was Roland II. Elena and the Secret of Avalor It is here Sofia learns the great mystery behind her Amulet from Alacazar: Princess Elena of Avalor has been trapped in her Amulet for forty-one years. Believing she cannot tell her family the truth, Sofia convinces them to spend the Royal Family's summer vacation there. With her powers, Shuriki's wand, and help from the Jaquins and Alacazar's grandson Mateo, Sofia frees Elena, who sets off to defeat Shuriki on her own. When this fails, Sofia and Elena team up and together they free their families during which Sofia finally reveals the truth about her Amulet to her family and admitting that all of her secret intention was to protect them. They then rally the Citizens of Avalor and defeat Shuriki. Freeing Elena also turns her Amulet pink. Afterwards, she is rewarded with a new dress. Sofia the First Sofia is the main character of the TV series Sofia the First, which was voted the Number 1 kids show on Disney Junior. While living in the castle, Sofia learns many important lessons, such as not judging others if she doesn't know them, accepting people for who they are and doing anything she sets her mind to. As a neophyte Royal, she struggles to find her place among the world of Royalty and prove herself worthy of her new status. She also must learn the responsibilities that come with being the bearer of the Amulet of Avalor and its powers. She also finds herself caught between things she wants to do as a free spirit and what she must do as a Princess. Quotes *"Ah-mazing!" *"(giggles)" *"Another letter." *"What's this?" *"This is amazing!" *"Where am I?" *"My amulet? Why is it glowing?" *"What's happening?" *"I'll help you." *"So, do you just repeat everything I say?" - meeting her duplicate. *"Here it goes!" *"Whoa!" *"Ahh!" *"Wow!" *"Whee!" *"Woo-hoo!" *"Aaarrgh!" - acting like a pirate as a pirate princess. *"So I guess that makes me, Sofia the First." - revealing her true identity while dancing with her stepfather. *"Oh, Clover! I only just woke up and this birthday is already Ah-Mazing!" - to Clover when today is her birthday. *"I have to choose ONE favorite thing? That may be hard... OH, I know!" - before writing a letter back to Malia. *"Come on, Clover! It's my first Wassailia in the Castle, and I don't wanna miss a second a bit!" - waking up Clover on her first Wassailia in the Castle. *"But, what is my destiny?" - after being awarded with the "History of Enchancia Castle" book. *"Cinderella? What're you doing here?!" - Meeting Cinderella *"Ariel?" - Meeting The Daughter of King Triton. *"Snow White!" - meeting the fairest one of all. *"That was weird... It was like I just had a dream. But I was wide awake." - after a nightmare about what happened forty-one years ago. *"There's a princess inside my amulet?" - realizing Princess Elena's trapped inside her amulet *"You say you wanna go somewhere new... well, I have just the new kingdom for you: a special place that we all can explore. So let me tel you 'bout Avalor! It's where everyone goes to trade. We can shop in there grand arcade. It has plenty of sights to see, and ancient ruins of mystery and beautiful scenery. So let's get out of our royal home and I'll set out for the Great Unknown! We'll chart a course of Our very own and take a leap into the Great Unknown!" - Sofia singing to her royal family. *"(choking) You're welcome!" - Response to Elena as she flirts with and Thanks Sofia. *"No! It can't be! (...) Princess Ivy!!" - meeting Ivy again on a black and white island. *"I may not know exactly how I'll do it, But I know that I can free them If I put my heart into it. Oh I can lead the way. Make everything okay. I'm the one that has to save the day. And there's nothing more to say 'Cept up, up and away. Cause I believe that I will be the one to save the day." - singing her beliefs to prove herself as storykeeper. *"Hmm, let's see." - before writing a letter back to Emma *"Somehow, my Amulet decided that I was to become Storykeeper. Now is my job to make sure that each story in the secret library a happy ending..." - explaining to Amber about her job. *"It worked! I've got wings and everything!" - when turned into a fairy. *"I was a girl in the village doing alright, Then I became a princess overnight, Now I gotta figure out how to do it right, So much to learn and see, Up in the castle with my new family, In a school that's just for royalty, A whole enchanted world is waiting for me, I'm so excited to be, I'm finding out what being royal's all about, Making my way it's an adventure everyday, It's gonna be my time, To show them all that I'm Sofia the First!" - her theme song Gallery Pz2000x1280 Sofia.jpg Sofia the first 1.png Sofia & amber hug.png|Sofia hugging her stepsister Princess Amber. Cinderella-Sofia-the-First-2jpg.jpg|Sofia with Cinderella. Sofia-the-first-two-to-tangu-2.jpg|Jasmine with Sofia the First. File:Sofia_and_her_comrade,_Elena_first_hug.jpg|Princess Elena thanking Sofia for freeing her from inside her amulet by giving her a big hug. Sofia Crying.JPG The-Littlest-Princess-39.jpg The-Crown-of-Blossoms-7.png|Sofia with Amber. The-Crown-of-Blossoms-11.png Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-post-2.jpg|Sofia swimming with Ariel. Sofiafluke8.png The Princess Prodigy 28.png Two to Tangu 1006.png Birthday Wish 112.png|Clover's Surprised Sofia from her birthday. Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Monarchs Category:Pure Good Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:The Messiah Category:The Chosen One Category:Animal Kindness Category:Neutral Good Category:Martyr Category:Artistic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Titular Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Damsel in distress Category:Genius Category:Egalitarian Category:Fairies Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Successful Category:Adventurers Category:Leaders Category:Advocates Category:Role Models Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Outright Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Lawful Good Category:Paragon Category:Honorable Category:Siblings Category:Aristocrats Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Loyal Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Anti-Communists Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Patriots Category:Bully Slayers Category:Evil exterminators Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Ingenue Category:Paranormal Category:Rescuers Category:Big Good Category:Forgivers Category:Remorseful Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Religious Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Pacifists Category:Philanthropists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sympathetic Category:Control Freaks Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Master Orator Category:Determinators Category:Athletic Category:In Love Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Nurturer Category:Chaste Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Honest Category:Voice of Reason Category:Empowered Category:Wise Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategists Category:Straight man Category:Mastermind Category:Universal Protection Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti Nazis Category:Merfolk Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Cowards Category:The Hero Category:Monster Tamers Category:Transformed Category:Knights Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Magical Girls